Let's All Go to the Dance
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to ask their crushes to the Valentines Day dance at school... will they be able to do it? Phinebella and Ferbnessa!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? I decided to try and write a Valentines Day story for Phineas and Ferb. :) I'm not sure if I'll be able to post the whole story today, but I promise that I'll finish it. It will be a shorter story, probably three, four or five chapters long, but we'll see I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb both awoke to the sound of their alarm. Both of them didn't want to get up, because it was a school day. But after hearing the mother knock on the door and give them a ten-minute warning, they thought it was best if they got up. Ferb pushed back the covers on his bed and arose so he could get dressed. Phineas followed his moves and yawned a big yawn. He turned around and saw his brother putting on a red shirt and jeans, instead of his usual purple pants and creamed colored shirt.<p>

"Ferb," Phineas spoke up, "what's with the wardrobe change? Since when do you like wearing red?"

Ferb looked at him curiously before looking down at his shirt. He shrugged and uttered three words,

"It's Valentines Day…"

Phineas gasped, "Oh that's right, I completely forgot?"

Ferb rolled his eyes and began to tie his shoes. His brother could be so oblivious at times, after all the words 'Valentines Day Feb. 14' has been written on the board for about a week now. Not to mention Isabella has been texting him all week about it…

"So Ferb," Phineas spoke up, "are you going to ask anyone to be your Valentine this year? I mean we are in high school so we should maybe… I don't know, try to find someone to share this special day with."

Ferb smirked but shook his head.

"Aw come on, I'll do it if you will… hey I know! Let's make it interesting…"

Ferb sat back on the bed and gave him the 'I'm listening' look.

"Well you know that small party their having at school later today right? Well let's ask our Valentine to go to that party with us later today. Then by the end of it, we ask that person to be our girlfriend… it would be kind of cool to get a first girlfriend. Don't you think?"

Ferb thought for a moment. Phineas wasn't aware that his crush is this girl named Vanessa. She's four years older then him and that she already had a boyfriend… this could be a little difficult. Phineas sat down by his bother,

"Come on Ferb, surely you have to a one crush on someone. I mean, everyone does…"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Even you?"

Phineas slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh… yeah even me."

Ferb grinned slightly and sighed, "Okay… I'm in."

Phineas gave Ferb's shoulder a squeeze, "Great! Let's go get some breakfast before the bus comes."

Phineas hopped off of the bed and ran out of the room. Ferb kept his grin on until Phineas disappeared. Once Phineas was gone, Ferb flopped down on the bed and sighed. What has he gotten himself into? There was no way he could tell Vanessa how he truly felt… he'd probably get shot down by her or something. He rubbed a hand through his hair and sat back upright. He'll figure something out, maybe he'll get lucky and…

Who was he kidding? Why would she ever want him? He's fourteen; she's eighteen… not to mention the boyfriend problem.

He sighed as he grabbed his backpack and went to follow his brother downstairs for breakfast. Maybe some of his mum's hot waffles will make him feel better.

After they ate, the boys headed outside to wait for the bus. Isabella came walking over and waved at them.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

Ferb waved and glanced over at his brother who was slightly blushing. Every since they started high school, Phineas has started to get a bit nervous around Isabella. It may have something to with the wardrobe change she had this past year. Instead of wearing a pink dress all the time; she now wears skinny jeans and a well-fitted shirt. Not to mention her figure looks a bit more like a woman, then a little girl.

Phineas smiled slightly, "Hey Isabella… just waiting for the bus, like we do every weekday morning."

Isabella smiled, "You got that right… it's a bit chilly this morning, huh?"

"Yeah a little bit I guess. Um, hey Isabella?"

"Yes Phineas?"

"Well I… I wanted to um… ask you something…"

Ferb raised an eyebrow. His brother seems to be moving pretty fast about this. Yes, Ferb already knows whom his brother was going to ask to be his Valentine and to the dance. He stepped away slightly to give his brother his space.

Isabella smiled wide, "Well go ahead, ask me."

Phineas breathed out heavily, "Okay well, I was wondering if… you… would…"

"Hey Dinner Bell and Bean Pole MeGee!"

The three kids turned to see their friends Buford and Baljeet walking towards them. Ferb groaned inwardly because of his brother actually getting somewhere, only to be interrupted by their two friends.

Phineas waved, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Baljeet smiled, "Just looking forward to filling my brain with more knowledge and information about life."

Buford rolled his eyes, "You're just begging for a wedgie again…"

Just then, the bus pulled up to the sidewalk. The five teens piled onto the bus and sat in whatever empty seats they could find. Phineas sat down next to Ferb, so Ferb leaned over and whispered,

"Isabella's sitting alone… go sit with her and ask her to be your Valentine."

Phineas shook his head, "I'll wait until we get to school. Maybe I can pull her aside at some point and ask her."

Ferb shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"So who are you going to ask?"

Ferb looked at his brother and then looked away again.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ferb shook his head.

"Ferb! I'm your brother, you got to tell me your crush."

Ferb sighed, "You'll find out tonight at the dance."

Phineas crossed his arms and sat back, "Fine have it your way." He stared ahead at where Isabella is sitting and sighed, "What am I going to do, Ferb? I am really nervous about asking her to be my Valentine. What if she turns me down and says no?"

Ferb shook his head.

"How can you be so sure that she likes me as well?"

Ferb squeezed his brother's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

Phineas smiled slightly, "Thanks Ferb… you know just exactly what to say."

Ferb gave him a thumb up and turned to look out the window for the rest of the ride.

Once they pulled up to the school, all of the kids filed out and began their walk to the inside. Ferb paused for a moment when he spotted Vanessa hanging out by the parking lot. She looked so pretty in his eyes, her dark brown hair, her pink plush lips, her black outfit… she was truly something else. He watched as she talked and laughed with all of her senior friends. His face turned to a frown when he saw Johnny, also known as her boyfriend, walk up behind her and started making out with her. Ferb frowned when he saw Vanessa tried to shove him away, but Johnny just kept kissing her.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas's voice snapped Ferb out of his daze. He turned to see his friends looking at him curiously. Phineas raised an eyebrow, "you coming, or what?"

Ferb glanced once more at Vanessa, before climbing up the steps to follow his friends into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know I always ask this but... is it worth continuing? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for feedback! Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own P&F**

* * *

><p>Morning classes for the kids went smoothly. During that time, Phineas was devising a plan to tell Isabella that he wanted her to be his Valentine. Should he pull her aside after morning classes? During their lunch break? After all of the classes are done? When they're on the bus? The possibilities seemed endless.<p>

Phineas groaned slightly and looked over to where Isabella was. She was scribbling answers on a piece of paper. Every once in a while she'd look up at the ceiling, probably trying to find the answer, just to look back down and start writing again. Phineas leaned on his hand and smiled slightly at her. Why he never fell for her sooner, was beyond him.

He nearly jumped out of his set when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Ferb giving him a weird look. Phineas shrugged and mouthed the word 'what' to him. Ferb looked at him, then at Isabella and then back at him. He slightly smiled and shook his head slightly before turning back to his worksheet.

Phineas stared at his brother for a little while and began to wonder who on earth his crush could be. He had to have one; otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to invite someone to the dance. There were a lot of girls that seemed to have the hots for his brother, but he never seemed to return the feelings. Maybe she didn't go to this school? Maybe she's just some girl he meets secretly? But no, that's not right… Ferb would never hide anything form Phineas… right?

While he was thinking about this, the bell began to ring. Marking that it was lunchtime. Phineas gathered his stuff and watched as Isabella gathered her own stuff and started to walk out. Phineas breathed out and looked back at Ferb. Ferb looked up at him as he was stuffing his folder back into his backpack.

Phineas nodded and spoke softly, "I'm going to ask her right now…"

Ferb smiled and gave him a reassuring nod.

Phineas turned back around and began to follow Isabella. She walked over to her locker and began putting some books in, and taking some books out. Phineas leaned up against some of the closed lockers and cleared his throat. Isabella jumped in surprise and looked around her locker door to see Phineas standing next to her.

She held her side, "Oh Phineas, you scared me…"

Phineas frowned slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to… talk to you about something that I was trying to tell you before."

"Oh okay," Isabella closed her locker and smiled brightly, "well what would you to talk about?"

"It's just a question really but um… you know about the uh… dance tonight, right?"

Isabella held her breath. Could he really be asking her to… she snapped out of those thoughts and nodded her head,

"Of course, the uh… whole school is going to be there."

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "Right… so um, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything else, or going someone else would you… uh, go with me as my… my Valentine."

Phineas was shaking in his shoes after he asked her the question. He almost wanted to take it back when Isabella suddenly squealed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I will go with you."

Phineas looked surprised, "You… will go with me?"

"Of course, I was hoping you would ask me to go with you."

"You… were? Really?"

Isabella smiled and nodded her head. Phineas was able to breathe again.

"Wow," he exclaimed, "if I knew it was going to be this easy, I would've asked you out before this…"

Isabella gasped, "You mean that… you liked me for a long time?"

"Isabella I've always liked you. You're my best friend. But I… I've been having different feelings about you since we've entered high school. You don't feel… weird about it do you?"

"Oh Phineas, I've had a crush on you for years. Of course I'm not weirded out."

Phineas was taken aback, "You've had a crush on me for years? And you never told me?"

Isabella shrugged, "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I waited until you came to me first."

Phineas frowned for a moment. Soon a smiled crept up his face, "Well… I'm glad I finally asked you out then."

"Well that makes two of us."

Phineas chuckled and held out his hand, "May I escort my lovely Valentine to the lunchroom?"

Isabella giggled and took his hand, "Why yes, yes you may."

* * *

><p>Ferb was sitting at an empty lunch table, watching for any of his friends so he could motion them over. He saw his brother and Isabella walking in and over to get their food. Ferb squinted his eyes and grinned when he saw the two of them holding hands. Phineas had finally done the impossible and asked Isabella to go to the dance with him. Good for him…<p>

Ferb sighed and looked over to where Vanessa and her boyfriend Johnny were sitting. He found Johnny utterly disgusting. He'd take a huge bite of food, then he'd talk and all of these food bits would fly out of his mouth and at Vanessa. She was constantly wiping her face and brushing off her clothes. Whatever she saw in that pig was beyond him. Ferb tapped his fingers on the table and wondered if he should still go through with this. It was mostly finding the right opportune moment that was holing him back. While he was thinking this he saw Vanessa standing up from her seat and walking over to the garbage can… alone.

He took this chance and quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed his tray. He sped walked over to the trashcan and walked up right behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw him,

"Oh hello Ferb. Long time no see, huh?"

Ferb smiled slightly, "Well we do go to the same school…"

"What I meant was that we haven't spoken in a while. So how are you?"

Ferb nodded his head and gave her a thumb up.

Vanessa chuckled, "Still a man of few words I see… I like that."

Ferb shuffled his feet nervously and spoke up, "So… there's that dance to night…"

Vanessa groaned, "I know… I'm not going though."

Ferb's head snapped up, "You're not?"

"No… Johnny's not into happy dances and such, and I don't feel like going alone."

Perfect… this moment was perfect. Ferb cleared his throat, "Well I was wondering… if you'd accompany me… to the… occasion…"

To his embarrassment, he was stuttering out the words instead of speaking clearly like he normally does. But judging by Vanessa's face, she had heard him. She looked shocked for a minute after he spoke, and of course she was shocked.

She spoke hesitantly, "What… but Ferb surely you… I mean I… I…"

Ferb bit his lip while waiting for her answer. She didn't have time to though. Johnny came up from behind Ferb and walked over to Vanessa's side.

"Hey baby," he spoke, "is this boy bothering you?"

Ferb nearly growled at this. He hated being called 'boy'. It made him feel like a baby.

Vanessa shook her head, "No we were just talking…"

Johnny smirked, "Oh okay…" he looked at Ferb, "well if you two are done talking then… shoo shoo, be gone with you."

Ferb clenched his jaw and stood in place, "If you don't mind, I am still awaiting Vanessa's answer to my request."

"Oh look, IT talks! It's a miracle…"

Vanessa frowned at Johnny, "Of course he talks, and please show him a little more respect. He's my friend after all."

Johnny laughed and put his hand around her shoulders, "Vanessa baby… you really need to rethink your friends." He looked back at Ferb, "And uh… what is this 'request' that you threw out at her?"

Ferb smirked, "That she would accompany me to the dance tonight."

Johnny looked a bit astonished. He laughed slightly and looked from Vanessa and then back to Ferb. He laughed again and pointed at him,

"You're… you're kidding right? You were set up by one of your friends right?"

Ferb shook his head, which made Johnny laugh out even more.

"Oh this is rich..." he looked around at everyone, "Hey everybody! Ferb Fletcher here has a crush on my Vanessa! He tried to ask her out to the dance tonight!"

People who were standing by looked at Ferb, and started laughing. Ferb looked at everyone from the corner of his eyes and felt a twinge of embarrassment. Things weren't exactly going to plan anymore…

Johnny wiped his eyes and laughed out, "Well go on little boy, go back crying to your little friends."

Ferb shook his head, "I'm still awaiting for her answer…"

Vanessa went to speak, when Johnny interrupted, "You want her answer? Her answer is heck no! She would never go with you, not even if you were the last boy on earth she still wouldn't go with you."

Vanessa gasped, "Johnny stop it!"

But he didn't. He took his arm off of Vanessa and stood right in front of Ferb. He poked him hard in the shoulder and sneered, "There's your answer, now be gone."

Ferb narrowed his eyes and stood in place.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Oh so that's how you want to play? Well then come at me," Johnny slightly shoved Ferb on both of his shoulders, "come at me! What are you waiting for?" Johnny shoved Ferb again, nearly knocking him off balance.

Vanessa grabbed Johnny's arm, "Knock it off, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Johnny yanked his arm away, "Shut up Vanessa. I have a reputation to protect here. I-"

Johnny froze when he felt something cold and goopy hit his face. He turned back to Ferb and saw him holding an empty packet of ketchup. Johnny put his hand up to his face and felt the ketchup splattered on his face. Ferb threw the packet in the garbage and went to walk off and find his friends. Johnny suddenly growled and stomped after him. Vanessa called out,

"Johnny no! Ferb look out!"

Ferb went to turn when he felt someone roughly grab him by the hair and throw him to the ground. He landed with a 'thud' and winced out in pain. Students that were around suddenly gasped, and then started to chant,

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Next chapter will go back with Phineas and Isabella... a few minutes before this all started... So what'd you think? :) Even though I don't do Valentines Day, this is kind of fun to write.**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! xD here's chapter three!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p><em>(A few minutes before the fight…)<em>

Once Phineas and Isabella had gotten their food, they started looking around for any of their friends. They finally sighted Buford and Baljeet, obviously fighting over a piece of food of some sort. As they walked over, Phineas looked around curiously. He wondered where his brother could've gone.

As the two of them sat down, they could hear the full-blown argument between Buford and Baljeet.

"Buford this cake is mine!" Baljeet screeched,

"There's plenty more cake up there, go get some more." Buford replied,

"Get your own cake if there's plenty up there!"

"Because I'm too lazy to walk back up there. You on the other hand, could use the exercise!"

"I could use the exercise? Have you seen yourself? You're twice my size!"

"Hey it's called muscle… something you should think about getting as well."

Isabella snickered and glanced over at Phineas. He was smiling at his two friends fighting and just shook his head.

He then heard someone say his brother's full name. He looked up and around and spoke,

"Um… hey guys, have you seen Ferb anywhere?"

Buford and Baljeet paused their fight and shook their heads.

Isabella shrugged, "Maybe he went to the bathroom?"

"Perhaps… but this would be a very long bathroom break. Besides, I thought I heard someone say his name."

Baljeet looked around and finally pointed, "Oh look, there he is. Looks like he's talking to those punks."

Phineas looked to where Baljeet was pointing and frowned, "Oh yeah… why the heck is he talking with them?"

Buford shrugged, "I don't know, but the one with the pink streak in his hair looks kind of mad at Ferb. He just poked him."

Phineas quickly stood, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… no one pokes my brother and gets away with it."

"Now he shoved him…"

Phineas frowned and went to get out from the bench when Isabella grabbed his arm, "Phineas you can't pick a fight with a punk. He's twice you size!"

Phineas shook his head, "I'm not going to pick a fight, I'm just going to get Ferb out of there before something bad happens."

Buford suddenly laughed, "I don't believe it! Ferb just totally squirted the punk with a ketchup packet!"

Everyone turned and sure enough, the punks face was splattered with ketchup. Phineas laughed slightly and Isabella giggled behind her hand.

Baljeet laughed as well, until he gasped, "Uh oh…"

Phineas stopped laughing and looked over to see the punk grab Ferb by his hair and yank him down to the floor.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled,

That's when all of the students stood up and crowded to two boys while chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

><p>Ferb moaned slightly as he rubbed his sore head. He went to stand when he felt someone from behind him shove him back down. His chin hit the ground, which made him bite his tongue. He whimpered at the pain and went to stand up again. He turned around to see Johnny getting ready to push him down again. When Johnny's hands came in contact to Ferb's shoulders, Ferb grabbed Johnny by his arms and brought him down as he fell back on his back. Johnny groaned when he hit the ground, but he quickly grabbed Ferb's ankle before he could get away and drabbed him back over. Ferb looked around helplessly for his friends, but all he saw were the students that were cheering them on to keep fighting.<p>

Ferb began to kick in attempts to get away from Johnny, and ended up kicking the punk in the chest. Johnny released a sharp breath, but soon his face grew with anger. He grabbed Ferb by his collar and began banging the young kid's head on the ground.

Ferb mumbled out, "St… stop it…"

Johnny growled, "No one, I mean NO ONE messes with my girl!"

Johnny raised a fist in the air and punch Ferb right in the face. The students winced and 'oh'd at the sight. Ferb shut his right eye, which was now in pain, and attempted to push Johnny off of him. But the punk was much bulkier and taller then him, so escaping that way was not an option.

Vanessa was waving her hands and trying to call over any grown ups, while every once in a while looking down helplessly at Ferb. He looked up at her once and made eye contact with her. That's when he felt Johnny punch him hard in the stomach. Ferb cried out and went to try and kick Johnny again. This time he was able to kick Johnny on the side of his face. The impact sent Johnny down to the ground. Ferb went to stand but began to see stars from being kicked hard in his stomach. He leaned up against one of the tables to catch his breath, when Johnny came up from behind him and slammed Ferb's face into the table. He lifted the boy up by his hair and went to do it again, when a loud whistle was blown.

Johnny backed away from Ferb and looked up to see a couple of the teachers making their way through he crowd. Ferb fell to his knees and held the front of his nose. It was bleeding quite a bit and he feared that it was broken. He scrunched his eyes up in pain and tried to hold back the tears that were threating to break though.

One of the female teachers made their way through and looked around angrily, "What's the meaning of this?" she looked down and saw Ferb in obvious pain. She looked at a very guilty looking Johnny and crossed her arms, "What happened here?"

Johnny went to speak up, when Vanessa cut in, "It was Johnny Ms. Willow, he started pushing Ferb around and then started punching him. Ferb didn't do anything wrong, he was just trying to defend himself. Please you got to believe me."

Johnny's mouth flew open, "Vanessa?"

Ms. Willow nodded, "I do believe you, my dear," she turned to Johnny and pointed, "Principals office… now young man!"

Johnny glared angrily at Vanessa before stomping off.

Phineas pushed his way through the crowd until he finally saw his brother, who was still on the floor holding his face.

Phineas gasped, "Oh Ferb…"

He ran over to his brother's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Ferb looked up at him with teary eyes and pulled his hand away from his face. Phineas winced at the sight and called Ms. Willow over. When she saw Ferb's face, her eyes grew wide,

"Oh my… we should get you to the nurses office right away."

Ferb nodded and went to stand up only to almost fall back down. Phineas grabbed his brother's arm and put it over his shoulder and put a hand around his waist to balance him.

"I gotcha buddy," Phineas spoke, "everything's going to be alright."

Ferb nodded and covered the front of his face back up. Just then, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella broke through the crowd.

Buford smiled, "That was great! It was about time something happened to spark up the day."

Baljeet groaned, "Buford…"

Isabella looked worriedly at Ferb, "Are you going to be okay?"

Ferb shrugged as Phineas frowned sadly, "I'm going to help him get to the nurses office, his nose is bleeding a lot."

The three friends nodded and followed behind the two brothers. Ms. Willow led the way and held the door open for the boys. Phineas walked his brother to the empty bed and helped him up. Ferb lied down on the bed and moaned as he held his nose. The nurse came around and nodded,

"Thank you Phineas… now I think that you and your friends should get back o class."

Phineas shook his head, "I want to stay here with Ferb, and make sure he's alright."

"I have it under control, I promise that he'll be just fine. Now go on, get to class."

Phineas looked sadly at Ferb, who nodded at him and motioned him to go. Phineas sighed and walked back out to where his friends were. Isabella looked up at him,

"How is he? Did the nurse say?"

Phineas shook his head, "The nurse is going to take a look at him… she told us to get to class…"

Isabella sighed and took his hand, "He'll be fine, Phineas…"

"Yeah I know, but I'm still worried about him."

Buford shrugged, "I don't see why. Ferb seems to be a strong fighter. I mean, he took on a senior!"

Baljeet tapped his chin, "Yes… I wonder why or how this all started? Why was Ferb talking to them in the first place?"

Phineas shook his head, "I don't know… but I'll find out later at home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like more. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter... xD And thank you for all of the fabulous reviews! **

**I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>After the next class was done, Phineas and Isabella stopped by the nurse's office to see how Ferb was doing. To their surprise, the bed inside the room was empty. The nurse came out from behind a door and smiled at the two of them,<p>

"Something I can do for you?"

Phineas looked around, "Where did Ferb go? He was here earlier."

"His father came a while ago to take him home."

Isabella's eyes grew wide, "Is Ferb going to be okay?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes he's going to be just fine. His nose isn't broken, thankfully but he didn't feel well enough to return to any of his classes."

Phineas sighed, "Okay thank you…"

The two teens walked out of the office and back into the hallway. Isabella looked at her friend and smiled,

"You know if you want to stay home tonight, I'll understand."

Phineas looked up at her and shook his head; "No, I still want to go with you like I planned earlier."

"Are you sure?"

Phineas smiled and took her hand, "Positive… now let's get to our next class before we're late."

At the end of school, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all met at the same bus and rode home together. At their stop the four friends got off and said their goodbyes.

"Will you two be going to the dance tonight?" Phineas asked Buford and Baljeet,

Buford shrugged, "I don't know…Valentines Day seems a bit too girly for my taste…"

Baljeet sighed, "Plus I have a lot of studying to do, so I think I may pass as well."

"You're begging for another wedgie nerd…"

Phineas and Isabella watched as the two frienemies walked off arguing. Phineas chuckled and turned to his friend,

"So I'll swing by around seven to pick you up."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "You're going to pick me up?"

"Let me rephrase that… my dad will drive me over to your house, but I'll hop out to bring you to the car."

Isabella giggled, "Sounds great Phineas, I'll see you later. Oh, and tell Ferb I hope he's feeling better."

Phineas smiled and watched as Isabella crossed the street to get back to her house. Once she was out of sight, Phineas darted into his house and went to run up the stairs. He stopped when he heard his mom call to him,

"Hi sweetie how was school?"

Phineas looked over at her and smiled slightly, "It was fine… Isabella and I are going to the dance tonight."

Linda clasped her hands together, "Oh, how adorable. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks mom… is Ferb upstairs?"

She frowned slightly, "Yes he is, the poor dear. He got beat up pretty badly at school today."

"Yeah I saw that… I feel bad that I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Don't blame yourself Phineas, it wasn't your fault. Now go on up and talk to him."

Phineas nodded and climbed up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Ferb lying on his bed and Lawrence kneeling down on the floor, talking to him. When Lawrence saw Phineas come in he smiled slightly and stood up. Ferb turned his head to look at his brother. He held an ice pack that covered his right eye and nose.

Phineas looked sadly at him and sat down on the bed, "Hey buddy… you feeling any better?"

Ferb shrugged slightly and Lawrence sighed, "Nothings broken, but he's still pretty beat up." He gave Ferb a small hair ruffled before nodding, "I'll leave you two alone then."

As Lawrence walked out, he shut the door. Phineas looked back at Ferb, who was sitting up and taking the ice pack off of his eye and nose. Phineas winced when he saw his brother's face. He had a large shiner on his right eye and his nose was black and blue.

Ferb chuckled when he saw Phineas's face, "Looks that bad, huh?"

Phineas cocked his head to the side, "I've… seen worse I suppose."

Ferb smiled slightly and shrugged.

"So Ferb why did you start talking to those punks? You know that Johnny has a history of beating up students. Were you looking for trouble, or something?"

Ferb frowned and turned his head away. He didn't really feel like talking about it. Now that he thought a bout it, he felt kind of stupid trying to ask Vanessa out when she obviously had a boyfriend already. Phineas put his hand on Ferb's shoulder and spoke,

"Come on, talk to me… I want to know why this all happened? Why did you start talking to them?"

Ferb sighed, "I never meant to talk to Johnny, just Vanessa…"

"Vanessa? As in Johnny's girlfriend Vanessa?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"Ferb did you have a death wish or something? Don't you remember what happened to the last random guy who tried to talk to her."

Ferb shivered at the memory but nodded his head.

"So…?"

Ferb looked sadly up at his brother, "Remember our deal from earlier?"

"You mean the one when we have to ask our crushes to be our Valentines and invite them to the dance with us?"

Ferb nodded.

"Well sure, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… that's exactly what I was doing…"

Phineas's eyes grew wide; "Wait you… you were asking Johnny to the dance?"

Ferb looked at his brother like he had two heads, and shook his head. Phineas let out a breath,

"Oh my gosh Ferb, don't scare me like that. So wait, that would have to mean that-"

Phineas looked curiously at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Ferb sighed and motioned him to continue. Phineas's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide again,

"Oh no… Ferb don't tell me that… really? You have a crush on… Vanessa? You like Vanessa?"

Ferb shrugged hesitantly, "'Like' is kind of an understatement…"

"You LOVE Vanessa? Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? Johnny's Vanessa? The Punk Vanessa? The-"

"Yes Phineas, I love Vanessa... and by the way, she's NOT a Punk."

"For… what… who… how… for how long?" Phineas stuttered,

Ferb thought for a moment, "Since the first time I saw her… so when I was like… eleven."

"And you never told me this before?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well why not? I thought we told each other everything."

Ferb nodded, "We do… it's just at the time, you didn't really seem interested in love and at the time. I didn't want to confuse you or anything."

"Even so, you could've at least told be about your little crush." Phineas sighed and smiled slightly, "But that's not important right now, what's important is that we get you to that dance tonight so you can dance with her and sweep her off her feet."

Ferb admired his brother's enthusiasm, but he shook his head.

"No? But… but why not? You're not afraid of Johnny, are you?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Hardly… but it doesn't matter, she's not going tonight anyway."

"Aw, really? I'm so sorry Ferb; it's my fault this happened. I'm the one who suggested we go up to our crushes and invite them."

Ferb shook his head and rubbed his brother's shoulder, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. Besides I was thinking about telling Vanessa about my crush sooner then later anyway."

"Still… I feel kind of bad. I wish there was someway I could… you know, make up for it."

"Have a good time tonight, that's all I can ask from you."

Phineas smiled, "I think I can manage that. Are you still going to go as well?"

Ferb thought for a moment and slowly nodded his head.

"Really? You're still going to go and have a good time?"

Ferb shrugged, "Why not? It's better then being stuck at home all night."

"Well great! I guess I should go let dad know that we need a ride to the dance."

Ferb nodded and lied back down on the bed. He put the icepack back on his eye and closed his eyes. Phineas smiled and carefully climbed off the bed,

"You get some rest now… I'm going to get started on some homework."

Ferb gave him a thumb up before turning over on his side.

Phineas lied down on his own bed and took out some worksheets. As he scribbled out the answers, his head suddenly shot up,

"Wait a sec… I just remembered something."

Ferb peeked his eyes open and looked at him.

Phineas looked over at him and pointed his pencil at him, "Vanessa is like four years older then you…"

Ferb looked a little confused, but nodded his head.

Phineas suddenly smiled, "Ferb you dog! Going for the older ladies… rrowr!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and picked up his pillow to throw it over at Phineas. Phineas caught it and grinned wildly,

"Dude do you realize what this means? You're in cougar town!"

Ferb moaned, "I am not… the lady has to be at least eight or nine years older then the man in order for that to be so."

Phineas tossed the pillow back over, "Details… details…"

Ferb smirked slightly and leaned back up against his pillow. He knew his brother was just joking about the age difference, but Ferb still couldn't help but now think about it. She's eighteen… he's fourteen. He's still a kid, while she's almost a full-grown woman. What would she ever see in him… if anything?

Ferb shook off all of these negative thoughts and told himself something that helps him forget about the age difference…

Age is a question of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own that last quote either... but I thought it was cool to use.<strong>

**Well thanks so much for reading... there will be one more chapter after this, filled with Phinebella and Ferbnessa fluffiness! XDDDD Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter for this story! :) Enjoy...**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, both boys were dressed up and ready to go to the dance. Phineas ran his comb once more through his hair and sighed,<p>

"I just can't get it right… it always ends up too messy."

Ferb looked over at his brother and smirked. He took the comb from Phineas's hand and attempted to untangle the jungle that ruled Phineas's hair. But no matter what he did, his brother's hair would just bounce back to looking unruly and messy. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and gave his brother a sympathetic look.

Phineas chuckled, "Thanks for trying Ferb… guess we're both doomed with unnatural messy hair."

Ferb blew a strand from his eyes, only to have it fall back in front of his face. He smiled slightly and shrugged again. Phineas smiled back and winced slightly at the sight of his brother's black eye. It was swollen slightly so his eye was partly closed, but he still looked like good ole Ferb.

A small knock on the door turned their heads. Lawrence stuck his head in and smiled,

"You boys ready to go?"

Phineas nodded, "Yeah dad, we're ready."

Both boys followed their dad downstairs and were stopped by their mother, who was holding a camera.

"You two look so grown up," Linda spoke, "I need to take a picture of you two…"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Aw mom…"

"It's just one picture, now smile and say cheese."

Both brothers smiled and tried not to blink at the bright flash hit their eyes. Phineas rubbed his eyes and moaned,

"Mom are you trying to blind us, or something?"

Linda chuckled, "You two have fun tonight, and be safe."

"We will mom, don't worry."

Ferb gave her a thumb up and followed his dad and Phineas out to the car. Ferb sat up front with his dad, knowing full well that his brother would want to sit in the back with his date. Lawrence pulled out of the driveway and drove over to across the street where Isabella lived. Phineas hopped out of the car and walked up to the front door. He cleared his throat and reached up to ring the doorbell. He waited a minute before the door finally opened. He nearly lost his breath when he saw his best friend.

Isabella wore a maroon colored dress that glided down her curves and ended at her knees, a small black sweater to cover up her arms and a pair of black high-heeled shoes. Her black hair was curled lightly and she had sparkly lip-gloss on her lips. Phineas gaped at her until she giggled and spoke,

"Hey Phineas… whatcha looking at?"

Phineas closed his mouth and smiled bashfully, "I'm probably looking at the most prettiest girl I could ever lay my eyes on."

She giggled again just as her mother appeared from behind her. Vivian smiled at Phineas,

"Oy Phineas just look at you. You look just like a young man, instead of a teenage boy."

Phineas chuckled, "Th… thanks Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro… um, shall we go Isabella?"

Isabella nodded and took his hand, "Yes, yes we shall… bye mom, see you later."

Vivian waved, "Bye bye, behave yourself… both of you."

"We will mom!"

Phineas led Isabella to the car, and whispered in her ear before opening up the door for her,

"I meant what I said before… you are really pretty tonight."

Isabella smiled, "Thank you… and you look very handsome tonight."

Phineas smiled politely and opened up the door for her. She carefully climbed into the car and watched as he closed the door and walked around the other side to hop in next to her. She looked up front and smiled,

"Hi Mr. Fletcher and… Ferb?"

Ferb turned around and gave her a thumb up.

"Wow I wasn't really sure if you were still coming tonight. I'm really glad you are."

Ferb smiled before turning back around. Once Phineas was in the car, Lawrence looked back behind him,

"Okay, off we go then…"

The car ride to the school was quiet. Phineas tapped his fingers along the side of the door, and glanced over every once in a while at Isabella, who would either smooth her dress around her legs, or look over at him and smile. Ferb looked in the rearview mirror every so often and cracked a smile whenever he saw his brother trying to secretly look over at Isabella, and blush when she caught him doing so.

When they reached the school, Lawrence pulled up to the entrance to drop the kids off.

"I'll pick you guys up around eleven," Lawrence spoke, "you kids be good and have fun."

Phineas smiled as he opened up the door, "We will dad, thanks."

Ferb started unbuckling his seatbelt, when he felt his dad put a hand on his shoulder.

Lawrence smiled slightly, "You have your cellphone if you need me, right?"

Ferb rolled his eyes slightly and nodded.

"If you want to leave early, just call and I'll come pick you up."

Ferb gave his dad a thumb up and hopped out of the car to catch up with Phineas and Isabella. The three of them walked into their school and made their way over to the gym, where the dance was being held.

Their whole gym was transformed into a huge dance floor. There were balloons, lights, music, food and people everywhere.

Isabella looked all around, "Wow… I wish the gym looked like this everyday."

Phineas laughed, "That would make our games of dodge ball a lot more interesting…"

She grabbed his hands and pulled lightly, "Come on… let's go dance."

Phineas hesitated for a moment. He turned to his brother, who nudged him towards Isabella and gave him an 'I'll be fine' look.

Phineas nodded, "Thanks Ferb…"

Phineas followed Isabella out to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Ferb grabbed a cup of punch and sat down by himself at one of the tables. A couple of girls swarmed him and begged him to dance either with them, or for them. He only smiled and shook his head no. He wasn't really in the mood to be dancing right now.

Isabella smiled wide as she felt Phineas twirl her and dip her down low. She looked up at him and giggled,

"Since when do you know how to dance this good?"

Phineas grinned, "Since I begged my brother to teach me a couple of his insanely cool dance moves a few weeks ago… guess those lessons came in handy after all."

They both shared a laugh and froze up suddenly when the music died down and switched to a much slower song. Phineas blushed a deep shade of red as he held out his hand to Isabella. She blushed slightly and placed her hand in his. Her other hand went up on his shoulder, while his trailed down so it rested on her waist. They moved slowly to the music and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

Ferb walked back from having the DJ change the music from a faster pace to a slower one. He looked over to where Phineas and Isabella were and smiled. He could see the nervousness and unsureness in his brother's steps, but all in all, Phineas seemed to be doing all right._  
><em>

Isabella leaned her head against Phineas's shoulder. He tensed up for a second but soon wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. She sighed and looked up at him,

"Oh, Phineas… this is perfect…"

Phineas smiled brightly, "Yes, yes it is…"

She leaned back down on his shoulder and felt his warm arms embrace her tighter. As his head rested against hers, he could smell a faint smell of flowers in her hair from whatever shampoo she used. Whatever the scent was called, he found it very soothing.

Ferb sat alone at the same table and watched as everyone danced around with their loved ones. He was about to stand back up to get another drink when he heard someone behind him say,

"Hey Ferb… how's it going?"

Ferb's eyes lit up as he turned around to see Vanessa standing behind him. She was dressed in a sleeveless red dress and her brown hair was put up in a bun. She looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

He smiled at her, "Vanessa? I… I thought you said that you weren't coming. Did Johnny change his mind?"

Vanessa frowned slightly, "Ferb I… I broke up with him this afternoon. After I saw what he did to you, I just couldn't bear to stay with him after that…"

Inside Ferb was jumping with joy, but on the outside Ferb frowned sadly, "I'm sorry, Vanessa…"

"Don't be… I've wanted to break up with him for a while now. I just… couldn't get the strength to do it."

Ferb smiled slightly and looked out to the dance floor.

Vanessa cleared her throat, "Besides… someone else already asked me to come to this dance…"

Ferb looked back over at her, "Oh really? Well… he's a very lucky guy… whoever he is."

Vanessa smiled, "Ferb… the guy I'm talking about is you…"

Ferb's eyes grew wide as Vanessa stepped towards him and held out her hand. She beckoned over to the dance floor,

"Well what do you say, do you want to dance with me?"

Ferb quickly got over his shock and smiled at her. He grasped her hand in his and led her out to the dance floor. He looked up at her and felt embarrassed with how short he was. Sure, he was about average for his height, but she had a good couple of inches on him. He put one hand on her waist and gripped her hand with his other hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and soon, the two of them were dancing across the dance floor together.

Phineas happened to open his eyes and saw his brother dancing with Vanessa. He smiled wide when he saw this and nudged Isabella. She looked up to see what he was looking at and smiled,

"Looks like Ferb got a date after all."

Phineas chuckled, "Yes, yes he did… and I'm happy for him."

He looked back at Isabella and smiled sweetly at her. She saw him looking at her so she turned back to him. He remembered what he said he was going to ask her tonight, but the question was… could he?

He cleared his throat, "Isabella there's… there's something I've wanted to ask you for awhile now."

Isabella cocked her head slightly, "Yes Phineas?"

"Well you see I'm… well, as you can tell I… I really like you… like more then a friend like you…" he paused and tried to think of something to say, but came up empty.

Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Phineas don't be nervous, you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just that… well, I wanted to know what you thought about me?"

Isabella giggled, "Phineas Flynn I've had a crush on you since who knows when."

"You... you have?"

"Yes Phineas I have... I've been waiting for you to notice me for years now."

Phineas blushed, "Gee... I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long then."

Isabella shook her head, "Being with you tonight makes the wait so worth it..."

"So um... Isabella how would you feel... you know, becoming my girlfriend. i mean, if you don't want I totally-"

Isabella squealed and hugged unto Phineas tightly, making him gasp out for air. When she pulled back she nodded her head wildly,

"Oh yes! Yes Phineas I will be your girlfriend!"

Phineas breathed out deeply, "Wow... this night was easier then I thought it was going to be..."

Ferb glanced over from looking up at Vanessa to see Isabella hugging his brother tightly and smiling wide. He must've asked her to be his girlfriend, and as planned, she said yes. Ferb chuckled a little bit before looking back to the beauty he's dancing with.

Vanessa looked down at him and smiled, "Ferb I need you to be totally honest when I ask you this... do you really have a crush on me?"

Ferb felt his cheeks growing slightly warm, but he shrugged and spoke quietly, "You could say that..."

"Did you happen to have a crush on me when we were in Paris?"

"Then it was a crush now I'm..." he paused and looked down at his feet. He felt her hand tip his chin back up so they made eye contact once again.

Vanessa sighed, "So you did have a crush on me and now it's... more then a crush. Am I right?"

Ferb nodded and looked back down at his feet.

"Ferb there's no need to be ashamed, I mean I like you too. I like you a lot.."

"But," Ferb spoke softly while looking up, "you don't lo... love me?"

Vanessa smiled slightly, "Ferb I'm eighteen, and you're only fourteen... I'm a legal adult now, and you're still considered a kid."

Ferb silently cursed whoever decided the rules of the ages... why can't fourteen be the new eighteen?

"But you know what, just because you're younger then me doesn't mean we can't be friends. We can be really great friends, and who knows... if you still feel the same way about me in a couple of years, I may let you ask me out..."

Ferb looked up at her with hopeful eyes, "You'll... you'll wait for me?"

"I guess you could say that, but you know you're still young. You may meet someone else eventually who might sweep you off-"

"No!" Ferb spoke out, "No, I won't! Vanessa I really care for you and I'm going to wait until you're ready to possibly be more then friends. I don't care how long it takes! I want you to be my first date, my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first everything... no one else, there's no one else I wish to be with."

Vanessa looked a little shocked at his sudden outburst, but she quickly smiled again and nodded her head, "Very well Ferb Fletcher... I will be honored to be your first everything when the time comes."

Ferb looked up at her and finally smiled. Vanessa thought for a moment and smiled slightly,

"You know... you stood up to Johnny today, and I think that earned you a little reward... but don't you dare come asking for more until you're older... this is just for tonight."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was getting at.

"Close your eyes..."

Ferb hesitantly closed his eyes and awaited whatever she was going to give him. He froze when he felt her breath on his face. He was about to ask what she was going to do when he felt a pair of soft lips brush up against his. He melted at the feeling of her lips touching his and leaned up closer to her in order to deepen the kiss. He felt her lips moving slightly against his, so he mirrored her movements. After about a good ten seconds, Vanessa pulled back and opened up her eyes. Ferb eyes fluttered open and he wore a dreamy look on his face.

Vanessa grinned at him, "Well, was it worth the wait?"

Ferb breathed out, "You have no idea..."

Vanessa laughed and took his hands, "Come on, I like this song... dance with me."

Phineas watched the whole thing from where he was. The look on his brother's face when she kissed him was priceless, but he looked like he was really enjoying the kiss. Phineas now wondered what it would be like to kiss someone like that...

"Phineas," Isabella spoke, "is everything alright? You had an odd look on your face."

Phineas looked down at her and smiled shyly, "Yeah I... I was just thinking about trying something..."

"Oh really? What-"

Phineas clasped Isabella's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Isabella looked back, slightly nervous but also slightly excited.

Phineas breathed out deeply, "I'm sorry if what I'm about to do is... bad. I've never done it before..."

Before she could say anything, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. She looked back and slowly closed her eyes. He followed her movement and closed his eyes as well. Their lips inched closer until they were just brushing. Phineas felt an electric shock run through his body, but he leaned in closer anyway to deepen the kiss. His hands ran up her arms and wrapped around her back. Isabella's hands glided up his shoulders and behind his neck. He felt her entangle her fingers in his hair and draw him closer to him. He moved his lips against hers and felt her doing the same.

They finally broke apart and looked dreamily up at each other. Phineas looked her in the eyes and breathed out deeply.

"Wow..." he whispered,

Isabella chuckled, "That's exactly what I was thinking... wow."

Phineas smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. She shivered at his touch and looked lovingly up at him. He took her in his arms and the two of them began slow dancing again.

Ferb was standing right nearby with Vanessa, and they just watched the whole thing.

Vanessa chuckled, "Well would you look at that... looks like your brother got his first kiss tonight too, huh?"

Ferb grinned and nodded.

"And I'll bet he'll be telling you all abou it later tonight..."

Ferb rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

Vanessa looked down at Ferb and took his hand, "You know Ferb... I'm really glad I came here tonight with you..."

Ferb looked up at her and gave her hand a small squeeze, "As am I..." he looked back at Phineas and Isabella and sighed, "... as am I."

* * *

><p><strong>I would say 'the end' but for these two couples, their love lives together are just beginning. :)<strong>

**Hopefully you all aren't too sad about Ferb. Sure, he didn't get a girlfriend tonight, but I'm sure Vanessa will be sure to keep her promise about someday being together as more then friends. I figured he deserved something for standing up to Johnny and thought it would be cute if Vanessa kissed him.**

**And of course you have the famous Phineabella first kiss. :) Ahhh... romance all around.**

**An early Happy Birthday to one of my readers by the name of Sierra-275. xDDDD **

**Okay thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
